sol10devfandomcom-20200213-history
History Game
test test testicles Mechanics Each tile can have several different modifiers, starting with the basics: *Terrain (Ocean, Coast, Mountain, Plains, Hills, Glacier, Tundra, Atoll, *Vegetation (Forest, Chaparral, Swamp, Desert, Flood Plain, Rainforest *River (River, Delta, Bay, Lake, Oasis, Springs) or Cliff or Strait (appears on Coast, is basically like a "marsh" that armies can walk through without needing boats, but boats can still attack/pass through). Canals can also be built *Resource *Transportation (Road, Highway, Railroad, Harbor, *Production Improvement (Farm, Plantation, Mine, Factory (?) *Economic Improvement (Canal, Suburbs, Campus, *Military Improvement (Airport, Trench/Fortifications, *Wonder *maybe industrial improvement? idk. maybe more shit like Residential (i.e. castles, farms, etc.), Industrial (plantations, factories), Developmental (canals, campus), and Defensive **Residential Improvement - Castles, Farms, Suburbs, **Industrial Improvement - Mines, Plantations, Factories, Dams **Developmental Improvement - Canals, Churches, Campuses **Defensive Improvement - Trenches, Airports, or they can be a natural wonder: *Everglades *White Cliffs of Dover *Cueva de Las Manos *Mount Everest *Mount Fuji *Mount Sinai *Mount Ararat *Devil's Tower or they can have a city List of Resources: *Gold (improved with Mine) *Iron (improved with Mine, grants metal) *Silver (improved with Mine) *Obsidian (improved with Mine) *Nickel (improved with Mine) *Silver (improved with Mine) *Marble (improved with Mine) *Porcelain (improved with Mine) *Amber (improved with Mine) *Ivory (unlocks elephant units) *Furs *Buffalo *Papyrus *Spice (improved with Plantation) *Cotton (improved with Plantation) *Tobacco (improved with Plantation) *Dyes (improved with Plantation) *Tea (improved with Plantation) *Rice (improved with Plantation) *Silk (improved with Plantation) *Coffee (improved with Plantation) *Rubber (improved with Plantation) *Poppies (improved with Plantation) *Wine *Olives *Sugar *Grains (improved with Farm) *Maize (improved with Farm) *Cattle (improved with Farm) *Guano *Fish *Whales *Seashells Monopoly resources (resources that are so rare only 1 or 2 tiles appear somewhere in the world): *Murex Snails manufactured resources: Units are composed of several technologies and enhancements: *Weapons *Armor *Mounts/Vehicles Reserves are systems you use to build or purchase things: *Manpower *Livestock *Metal *Stone (gathered from mines passively but can be traded) *Wood (gathered from forests passively but can be traded) *Ducats *Rations *Fuel War Enemy units can be intimidated. Intimidated units will flee or surrender. Eras *Antiqual Era *Medieval Era *Renaissance Era *Enlightenment Era *Industrial Era *Modern Era *Atomic Era *Information Era Diplomacy War Alliances Casus Belli *Holy War *War of Migration *Partition - Partition Wars are casus bellis given to at least two nations who have made an agreement to Partition X Nation. *Restore Order - Granted to neighbors of regions who have just undergone a governmental shift. *Restoration - If a nation has just conquered an entire nation (i.e. Finland being conquered by Russia) that you had relatively good standing with, you have a window of time that you can attack them and free the nation. *War of Assimilation - Used when a nation has a relatively high population of your culture. *War of Nationalism - *War of Unification - Used when a nation shares your cultural group. Administration Decisions Revolts *Slave Revolt - Unit Technologies Main Weapons *Siege Ram - *Sword - *Longbow - *Shortbow - *Crossbow - *Scorpion *Catapult *Sniper Rifle- *Field Cannon - *Gatling Gun - *Howitzer - Mounts *Siege Tower *War Elephant (requires Ivory) *Camel (requires Desert) * Armor *Chain Mail - Bonuses *Fur Undercoating - Reduces attrition in snow. Requires access to the Fur resource. *Shovel - Allow military units to produce trenches. Boats *Canoes - Allows units to travel along coasts and rivers without need of a transport ship. *Convoys - Allows units to travel along coasts and rivers without need of a transport ship. *Airboat - Allows units to travel along coasts, rivers, and swamps without the need of a transport ship. Tanks *Landship *Tank Naval Units Mercantile Aero Units *Biplanes - *Triplanes - *Drones - Don't require manpower. *Stealth Jet - flesh out war section? maybe add vanguards? retinues? condottieri? mercenaries? Civilizations places to expand: *South America *Canada *Australia *India *China *Indochina *South Africa *West Africa *Arabia *Crimea *Manchuria *Alaska finished civs in bold Technologies *Antiqual Era *Medieval Era *Renaissance Era *Enlightenment Era *Industrial Era *Modern Era *Atomic Era *Information Era Antiqual Era *Irrigation - *Masonry - *Falconry - *Currency - *Archery - Medieval Era *City Planning - *Banking - *Stirrups - Renaissance Era *Printing Press - *Baroque - Enlightenment Era *Electricity - *Spinning Jenny - *Journalism - Industrial Era *Telegraph - *Locomotion - *Steam Ship - *Ironclads - Unlocks ironclads Modern Era *Radio - *Flight - *Pasteurization - *Refrigeration - Atomic Era *Supersonic Flight - Unlocks stealth bombers Information Era *Cryptocurrency - *Bullet Trains - Unlocks bullet trains infrastructure Wonders *Hollywood *Taj Mahal *Buckingham Palace *Hanging Gardens *Great Sphinx *Eiffel Tower *Versailles *Tower of Babel *Sistine Chapel *Colossus *Golden Gate Bridge *Forbidden City *Stonehenge *Valley of the Kings *Statue of Liberty *Oracle *Space Needle *Rapture (counts as a city, can be built on water) *Great Lighthouse of Alexandria *Great Library of Alexandria *Amber Room (requires access to Amber) *Mont Saint Michel (build on coast) Built as Improvements *Hoover Dam *NoRaD *Tomb of Tin Hinan (built over fort) Built In Cities *Il Duomi di Firenze (built in city) Religions Events The Sea Peoples Migration Period The Reformation Industrial Revolution Fires when a nation discovers the Industrialization technology. Dawn of Communism Great Depression The Nuclear Age The End of Colonization The Space Race Global Warming Policies *Antiqual Era *Medieval Era *Renaissance Era *Enlightenment Era *Industrial Era *Modern Era *Atomic Era *Information Era Agrarianism Tree (Antiqual) Migration Tree (Antiqual) Republicanism Tree (Antiqual) Stewardship Tree (Medieval) Mercantilism Tree (Unlocked Renaissance) Navigation Tree (Unlocked Renaissance) Absolutism Tree (Unlocked Renaissance) Liberty Tree (Unlocked Enlightenment) Federalism Tree (Enlightenment) Reformation Tree (Unlocked Enlightenment) Exploration Tree (Unlocked Industrial) The tree representing pioneers, frontier lifestyles, Capitalism Tree (Unlocked Industrial) *Toll Roads - Industrialization Tree (Unlocked Industrial) Imperialism Tree (Unlocked Industrial) Defensive Tree (Unlocked Modern) The tree representing entrenchment. Mobilization Tree (Unlocked Modern) The tree focused around mobilizing your offenses quickly and lightning fast movements. Fascism Tree (Unlocked Modern) Innovation Tree (Unlocked Modern) *Ghost Army - Media Tree (Unlocked Modern) The tree representing mass media, including radio and television. Connsumerism Tree (Atomic) Guerilla Tree (Atomic) Intelligence Tree (Atomic) The tree focused on late-game espionage. Space Race Tree (Atomic) Reconstruction Tree (Atomic) Globalism Tree (Information) Spacefaring Tree (Information) Stealth Tree (Information) Ecology Tree (Information) Useful for countering global warming or using the environment against your enemies. Terrorism Tree (Information) Ideas *Great People? people who would grant unique bonuses (i.e. Ibn Battuta, Marco Polo, Samuel Slater, Albert Einstein, Charles Darwin, Sun Tzu, William Shakespear, etc.) **Filippo Brunelleschi **Dante Alighieri *split tech tree? *"Hidden" and Regular Resources? *religious mechanics? *revolts, with Respect and Fear mechanics? *slaves? pow? *colonies, which are separate to cities? *city states? client states? vassal states? *great disasters? maybe some are global and others aren't (i.e. Great Depression, Sea Peoples, Global Warming) *government types that can change and shift *moving populations? new populations can show up in the middle of the game, allowing new nations to spontaneously form (i.e. Mongolia can have Chinese pops show up, which if they become influential and capture a city *guerrila warfare? *tactics, which are special bonus powerups available for units every turn? *explorer system? *icebergs that roam through the ocean? volcanoes that can erupt? *Focuses that grant bonuses? maybe call them traditions? Exploration, Naval, Military, Trade, Industrial, *espionage *Trade and privateers *Organizations like the Mafia or something that pop up late game and must be satisfied? *great relics? **Antikythera Mechanism **Oliver Cromwell's Head **Dead Sea Scrolls **Mask of Agamemnon **Magna Carta **Declaration of Independence civs *Yaqub Beg gains increased attack when attacking eneies dealing with rebels? *Belgium under Leopold II *Sealand, who can take over *Byzantium under Justinian *Persia under Cyrus the Great *Ashoka and Maurya *Rhodesia, something with industrializing Africa and drawing scientists from abroad *Liberia *Latin Empire *Lucca, Genoa, Venice *Holy Roman Empire, who can add city states to the empire? has a unique system where every amount of years a certain city becomes the capital. charles v's ability is to stand down **Charles V **Frederick II *Caurasian Revolt, Carausius (founded British naval superiority) *Haiti, who have slave revolt cassus belli? *Switzerland, who gain bonuses for neutrality? *Harold Hardrada *North Sea Empire *Danelaw *Vandals under Genseric *Lubeck *Phoenicia *Hattusa *Biafra/Igbo *Nri *Sweden *Siena *Chile, under Pinochet *Curacao *Winston Churchill, Edward VIII *Spain *Basques, who have whaling exporers or something? Under Sabino Arana *Byzantium *Yuan China? *Cuba *Charlemagne and Carolingia *Zaporizhian Cossacks *Ottomans *Ataturk *Egypt *Vercingetorix *Sogdia *Ryukyu *Ptolemids under Cleopatra *Israel *Bantu *Khoisan *Tamerlane and the Timurids *Arabia *Magyar *Nubia *Colombia/Gran Colombia *Qin *Qing *Ming *Bengal and Mir Jafar *Hesse? *Mamluk *Berbers *Garamantes *Welsh *Scots *Mississippi *Uru (floating islands) *Kuikuro *Majapahit *Yaghan/Fuegians *Samarkand/Bukhara *Alexander the Great *Asturias led by Pelagius *Britain under Oliver Cromwell *Angevin Empire *Deseret *Egyptians who can build Pyramids *Aztec *Toltec *Olmec *Acadia/Cajuns *Beothuk *USCA *Lombardy *Danzig *Trebizond *Germany under Bismarck *Ireland under Brian Bornu? **Cities and landed units take 75% less damage from naval units. Gain faith while defending in wars. *Dungan and Dungan revolt? *Vikings with longships *Kalmar Union? *Navajo *Apache *Knights of Malta *Turkey/Ataturks *Garamantes *Italy under Margherita? *An Lushan and the Yan Dynasty *Han Dynasty *Tang Dynasty *alternate history, like Huey Long's America *Scotland *North Vietnam *Zimbabwe *Cambodia under Pol Pot *Attakullakulla (Cherokee), Lady Six Sky (Maya), Saguamanchica (Muisca), Te Rauparaha (Maori), Salamasina (Samoa), Caalus (Calusa), Red Cloud (Lakota), Vlad III (Wallachia), Lautaro (Mapuche). *Nazca *Kilwa Priority Areas *Inca **bonuses in hills/mountains *Canada *Navajo *Iceland **Gain science from tiles bordering mountains and glaciers, as well as gaining 2x science from cities with a volcano. **Leif Erikson *Morocco *Rhodesia **Gain science and production based on how many different/unique peoples exist/emigrate to your realm. *South Africa *Brazil *Texas *Sitting Bull leading the Lakota **Crazy Horse *Kilwa *Phoenicia ** *Chile *Deseret **Nauvoo Legion *Comanche - ** *Apache **Geronimo *Pueblo **Pope - Pueblo Revolt - gain manpower when declaring war on an enemy who has a large amount of your population? *Argentina *Mapuche *Swaziland **Mswati II *Zulu *Boers **Paul Kruger *Liberia *Sweden *Egypt **Akhenaten **Hatshepsut **Amenhotep **Narmer *North Sea Empire **Cnut *Norway *Yuan Dynasty *Israel *Khazar Khaganate **Kagan Bek unique unit? Tarkhans? **capital: Atil **conversion/judaism power? **Bulan Khagan - converts to judaism *Khwarezm *Umayyad Caliphate *Rashid Caliphate *Abbasid Caliphate *Ainu *Yamato Kingdom *Gokturk Khaganate *Avar Khaganate *Volga Bulgars *Ethiopia *Arabia *Scythia *Parthia *Sumeria? **Zimri Lim? *Sargon of Akkad? *Hammurabi *Kiev/Kievan Rus' instead? **Sviatoslav I of Kiev *Achaemenids **Cyrus the Great *Deseret *Sioux *Tuareg under Tin Hinan ** *Inuit *Trebizond *Genoa Category:Games